Promise Me
by IlikeBubblegum
Summary: "Promise me that I'm the only one" I had asked him. "I promise."


**I don't own the TV show **_**Austin and Ally**_**, I'm only just using the characters.**

**Ally POV**

_**Soulmate: A person ideally suited as a romantic partner.**_ That's what the dictionary says. Let me add to that. A person who will be with you forever: till death do us part; your only person in life. That pretty well sums it all up. Some people have it easy to find soulmates while others find it hard and may not find theirs. Well, I have found mine. His name is Austin Moon, my best friend and partner. He's always there for me, and I love him for that. Never in a billion years would I believe that he would love me. That's why when he told me he is in love with me a year ago, I made him promise to me that I'm the only one for him.

"_Promise me that I'm the only one," I had told him._

_He looked into my eyes, "I promise."_ That was the happiest days of my life. We were together since then.

Today is our one year anniversary. The past twelve months have been magical...it was all I could ever wish for. I was going to surprise him this morning by going over to his house and waking him up. He always did say that he loves to see me first thing in the morning. Today I was wearing my black skinny jeans and yellow crop top, knowing that was Austin's favourite colour. Before leaving the house I grabbed his gift, a brand new guitar.

Knocking on the front door, Austin's mom, Mimi answered the door. "Hello there Ally. Here to see Austin?" I smiled and nodded. She opened the door more and let me in. "He's in his room still, you can go up there and wake him up if you want." Thanking her, I went up the stairs.

Once I reached his door, I took a deep breath and opened the door. Seeing the sight before me, I screamed. There was Austin, in bed with another girl. Let me tell you, it wasn't just two friends sleeping in the bed, well they were sleeping, minus the clothes.

Austin jumped right out of the bed. "What the heck is going on!" I screamed. Austins eyes were guilty. The other girl woke up.

"Morning babe, what's going on?" She asked him. Though he was just staring at me. She turned to look at me. "Oh! You must be Ally. Austin didn't tell me that the girl he was faking to love was this gorgeous!" She giggled.

I walked up to Austin as he was pulling up his boxers up. "Did I hear her right? Faking to love me?" I asked.

"Ally, don't listen to her, she doesn't know anything." He pleaded.

"What?" The girl asked. "I do know what I'm talking about. Your wonderful 'boyfriend' here has been faking to love you. He told me. How you got over your stage fright and were wanting to become a performer. He got scared that you were going to not write songs for him anymore, so he lied and told you he loved you. So then you wouldn't even have time to possibly think of that idea." She looked over at Austin who was glaring at her. "Oops, was I not suppose to say that? I just want you all to myself, not have to share you with anyone. It's totally normal."

Processing it all in, I felt all these different emotions boiling inside me; rage, hurt, stunned, and betrayed. How could he?

"Ally?" Austin called. "That's not true. I love you." I gave him a look. "I mean, in the beginning I was lying, though, over time, I started to love you. You gotta believe me, I'm telling the truth. I promise."

I laughed. "You promise? Like you promised that I was the only one? Want to know why I asked you? I couldn't believe that you would actually love me. Me, plain, boring me. But then you promised that you did. You know what, I actually believed you. Good acting, you should become an actor."

His arms started to come towards me, to hug me. I swatted his arms away. "I promise now on that you are my only one. That girl over there, is no one. Believe me. I promise."

"Theres that word again. _Promise._ You always says it. Maybe a year ago I would believe you. But right now, I can't." I took a step back. "Oh find your self a new song writer, maybe her over there, you seem to like her a lot more than me." As I was walking away, I turned back and threw his gift at him. "Oh yeah, happy anniversary." I forced out a laugh as I ran out of the house.

"_Promise me that I'm the only one."  
_"_I promise."_

_**Heartbreak: The absolute worse feeling in the world. **__**You cannot think about anything except for the awful pain you feel and how much you hate the person for leaving you, and at the same time desperately want them back. **_

**A/N: I hope you all liked this oneshot, sorry about it kind of being depressed. I would love to read all of your comments, so please review.**

**Till next time,**

**-IlikeBubblegum**


End file.
